


It’s okay, you didn’t know.

by EarlGreyForMe



Series: Strikesgiving 2020 [6]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyForMe/pseuds/EarlGreyForMe
Summary: Robin helps Strike with a bit of workplace etiquette.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Series: Strikesgiving 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002348
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	It’s okay, you didn’t know.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the awesome Strikesgiving prompts!! ☺️
> 
> This is totally stripped-down. Does it work? Idk but I’m having fun!! 🎉

“It’s okay, you didn’t know.”

“What is ... what is the appropriate etiquette for the death of a coworker’s cat?”

“Strike!”

“I’m asking in earnest! She’s clearly upset. I don’t want to make things worse. Should I, er, send flowers?”

“That is your default move, isn’t it?”

“Ellacott. When someone dies, you send flowers to the family. It’s what you do. Yes or no?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. So is it the same when a pet dies? Don’t look at me like that. I don’t know these things! How is a person supposed to know these things?!”

“When Pat gets back from lunch, ask her if she’d like a cup of tea. Heavy splash of milk, no sugar. Bring her the tea with a couple of biscuits, tell her that you were sorry to hear about Alfie-“

“Alfie? Sorry. Go on.” 

“Tell her you were sorry to hear about-“

“Alfie.”

“- yes - and give it a moment. See if she wants to talk. She might, she might not. Then suggest she take the afternoon off.”

“Really?”

“Really. I think it would mean a lot. If she wants to go, it means she needs a little time. If she doesn’t want to go, she won’t - but, either way, she will appreciate the fact that you offered. Simple gestures like that let a person know that they are seen and respected. And who wouldn’t want that? What? Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Is there anything you don’t know?”

“Yes. How you ever got along without me.”

“No idea, Ellacott. Absolutely no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to ramble on for days and days and days ... but I saw some beautifully concise pieces from some of you here and was really impressed. So I’m giving it a go! Thanks for (inadvertently) encouraging me to try something new. 🥴😁
> 
> Who rocks?? YOU DO. 😍


End file.
